Meeting Destiny
by Aisha Iwakura
Summary: A co-written, multi-part fic with me and Ranma Inverse >>;; Thats all im going to say cause im not sure what the plots gonna be O_o Enjoy and R&R!
1. Default Chapter

Muahaha......be afraid......a co written fic.......O_o()  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Meeting Destiny, by Ranma Inverse  
  
  
  
  
  
Aisha Maxwell crossed her arms and tapped her left foot on the ground, waiting for her very, very late husband.   
  
"Where is he? I wanted Duo to come along to meet my friend..." She shrugged after waiting ten more minutes. He could meet her later. She walked up the stairs in the airport.   
  
Half an hour later, a girl with short blonde hair, blue-grey eyes, and glasses busted through the door and kept walking on.   
  
"Uh...I think this is the right airport...so where's Aisha?"   
  
She tripped over a chair and dropped her two bags, sprawling out on the floor.   
  
"Ow..."   
  
Aisha sighed and walked over to the girl and helped her up.   
  
"Hey Ran." She looked down at her as the blonde picked up her bags and stood straight.   
  
"You're still shorter than me."   
  
Aisha grinned. Ran's brow furrowed and she glared at the taller friend.   
  
"I hate you."   
"I hate you too."   
"Aw, but you're the one who said I could come!"   
"I know..I know...c'mon. Let's go." She looked behind her.   
  
"Okay...no sneaky Hilde wanting to kill me behind me...so, let's go."   
  
"Huh? Oh..you mean that blue-haired girl you said hated you for marrying that guy..I forgot his name?"   
  
"His name's Duo."   
  
"Oh."   
  
Ran smiled and they continued to talk as Aisha called up a taxi and they drove to...as Aisha called it, Relena's Torture Mansion.   
  
"This is where Relena Peacecraft lives. She's annoying, stalks Heero, and is a plain old--"   
"Okay, okay, I get the point, Aisha."   
  
Ran grinned, eyes beginning to glint mischeviously. Aisha knew what that meant. Trouble.   
  
"Ran, behave."   
  
"I will, I will."   
  
Ran's grin didn't leave. Aisha sighed and put a hand on her forehead.   
  
"Ran!"   
  
"Okay! Okay! I will!"   
  
They stepped inside, and were welcomed by a sight of a dark brown haired man with cobalt blue eyes standing beside the doorway. When Ran saw him she backed away a bit. Aisha raised an eyebrow.   
  
"Hey, Ran, what's wrong?"   
  
"I don't know..something about him just...I don't know."   
  
At Ran's words, Aisha smiled and waved to Heero. Knowing he would not wave back, but suprisingly, he nodded his head to show he saw her there.   
  
"Hi Heero! This is my friend Ran Esrevni."   
  
She grabbed Ran's hand and dragged her over to Heero. Ran tried to get out of Aisha's grab, but since she she was the stronger one, she held onto Ran's hand fast so she wouldn't run off. Ran was going to get her for this later, probably...but this was a little worth it.   
  
"....Hello."   
  
Heero looked at Ran. Ran eventually stopped struggling to run away, beginning to feel stupid.   
  
"So this is the friend you said you were going to introduce to us all."   
  
"Uh...h-hi."   
  
Ran looked up at him sheepishly.   
  
"I'm a friend of Aisha's...and..er...I kept writing that I missed her and life back where I lived was boring so she invited me to come here..uhm....anyway...." She drifted off.   
  
"Heero, doesn't she look alot like Quatre? Scary, huh?" Aisha grinned.   
  
Ran blinked.   
  
"Who's Quatre?"   
  
"Someone you'll meet. Y'see, I told Duo I wanted you to come here, at least stay for a little while if not settle here, and he told Quatre, Quatre mentioned it to a couple others..and eventually it got to Relena and she got the idea that we could all have this reunion since we haven't all been together for awhile. But..you might feel a little left out."   
  
"That's okay. I'll get to meet other friends of yours!"   
  
"...hoo boy..just wait until she meets Wufei. Those two'll be at it for months." Aisha said to Heero, who wasn't paying full attention to them anymore.   
  
Aisha pictured it in her head. Wufei saying injustice and being insultive towards Ran, irritating her and causing her to begin playing pranks on him and then they'd start fighting and keep on fighting.   
  
Oi vey.   
  
Then again...she pictured Ran meeting Relena, and began to grin.   
  
Considering Ran will most likely turn out to dislike Relena...we could start playing pranks on her.   
  
Ran tilted her head.   
  
"Aisha, what're you grinning about now? Let's go! I wanna meet s'more people!" She grabbed Aisha's wrist and tugged her into the main room, where Ran blinked.   
  
"Geeze..whoever decorated likes....pink.....alot." Ran commented.   
  
The room was full of pink and white. Aisha looked down at the carpet so she wouldn't have to gaze at the beginning to become sickening view, but looked at Ran as soon as she noticed the carpet was..also, pink.   
  
"Normally pink's okay..but...i think i'm beginning to get sick of it." Ran said.   
  
"Who decorated?"   
  
"Probably, Relena. Or Cockroach queen deciding to be cruel."   
  
"Cockroach queen?"   
  
"I'll explain later." Aisha said and sushed her friend as the friends she had made here and her husband began coming into the room.   
  
"Sit down!"   
  
She shoved her friend into a white chair, and set next to her. Ran blinked as a blonde-haired boy walked in.   
  
"HOLY..." Ran exclaimed, trying not to swear, and fell out of her chair, wide-eyed. Aisha smiled.   
  
"Hello Quatre."   
  
  
--end--   
  
  
^^;;;; I have a plan for this fic if you say you don't wanna co-write it, so you can say ya dun wanna if you don't. ^^ anyway, hope it isn't horrible. o.O() I wrote it during boredom, I could fix it up.   
  
  
  
  
  
*disclaimer* uhh.......i dont own em? o.O except of course Aisha 


	2. Chapter 2

Wow......this ones short. ;;; Enjoy Anyway...  
  
  
  
Meeting Destiny Part 2, by Aisha Iwakura  
  
  
  
  
  
Aisha blinked and looked away from Quatre to look at Ran.   
  
"I told you, you looked a lot like him!!"   
  
She turned to Quatre and smiled.   
  
"Q-chan, this is my friend, Ran...Ran this is my good friend Quatre!"   
  
The two shook hands and said their hellos. Aisha turned to her husband and glomped him.   
  
"Hi Duo-chan!"   
  
Then she let go of him and smacked his arm.   
  
"Ow! Aisha whats that for???"   
  
"THATS for being late and making me wait in that airport ALONE!"   
  
Duo blinked. "Aww Im sorry Aisha! But I had stuff to do.....and I tried to hurry!"   
  
Everyone else sweatdropped at the two. Aisha turned from the other Gundam pilots and pulled Ran to her feet.   
  
"Everyone! This is the friend I wanted to you meet! Ran Esrevni!"   
  
Quatre, Duo, Relena, and Dorothy waved. Heero, Trowa and Wufei just nodded.   
  
"Great just what we need, another onna...." Wufei muttered.   
  
"NANI?!?!" Ran yelled. "What do you mean, you chouvanistic pig!!!!"   
  
"Nani???? Weak Onna!! I am not a chouvanistic pig!!"   
  
"I am not weak!!! You....you......weakling!!!!"   
  
Quatre jumped up and got in between Ran and Wufei.   
  
"Enough!! You guys need to stop fighting!"   
  
Ran and Wufei sunk down in their seats muttering. Aisha twitched her nose, smelling something.   
  
"Hey.....do you guys smell smoke...?"   
  
Everyone looked over toward the kitchen, seeing a big cloud of black smoke coming out of the doorway.   
  
"Ahhh!!! My dinner!!!!" yelled Relena, running into the kitchen and opening the oven.   
  
Everyone sweatdropped again as Relena came out of the kitchen carrying a scorched black chicken.   
  
"Err...anyone up for fast food?"   
  
  
~*@*~   
  
  
"Are we there yet???"   
  
Aisha sighed. "Duo for a 20 year old man you act like you're 2!" The nine of them had split up into two cars and were driving to the nearest resteraunt.   
  
Heero was driving Duo's car since nobody trusted him driving a car-full of people somewhere on an empty stomach. Heero, Ran, Aisha, and Duo were in Duo's car and Relena, Dorothy, Quatre, Trowa, and Wufei were in Relena's limo.   
  
"You know..." Ran began.   
  
"I could've whipped up something..." Aisha suddenly put a hand over Ran's mouth.   
  
"Belive me.....you do NOT wanna eat her cooking!!"   
  
Ran glared and bit Aisha's hand.   
  
"Itai!!!" Aisha yelled, pulling her hand away.   
  
"Meanie!" she stuck out her tongue at Ran and who snickered.   
  
"Were here," Heero said, in his boring monotone voice as he pulled into the parking lot of....McDonalds?   
  
"Woohoo!! Good ole' heart cloggin' fast food!!"   
  
Heero, Aisha, and Ran sweatdropped at Duo's comment.   
  
"Something tells me this is going to turn out to be a disaster..." Heero muttered as he shut off the engine to the car and got out, followed by everyone else  
  
  
*End*   
  
  
^-^ Yay, part 2's done! Part three will arrive once Ranma Inverse gets it done ~~;;; *pokes her to hurry up* see you at part 3! 


End file.
